pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lt. Surge
Lt. Surge (マチス Machisu) serves as the Gym Leader at Vermilion City's Gym. He holds the Thunder Badge for the trainers that can defeat him, and specializes in Electric type Pokémon. In Anime Lt. Surge first appeared in the anime episode Electric Shock Showdown, where Ash challenges him to a Gym Battle. The battle ended in disaster for Ash, as he was defeated by Surge's Raichu. With Surge believing that power meant everything, he commented on how Ash should evolve his Pikachu as soon as possible or he would never manage to defeat him. Ash debated over the statement for quite a while, all the while waiting for Pikachu to recover. Deciding not to evolve Pikachu, Ash once again challenged Lt. Surge, which led to more criticism. Ash, this time, matched Lt. Surge's Raichu with Pikachu's speed instead of power, which is all that Raichu relied on. Pikachu, able to get the best of Raichu, led to Ash's victory, where Lt. Surge gave him a Thunder Badge. In Game Lt. Surge first appeared in the original Pokémon games, as the Vermilion City Gym Leader. He would later be in Pokémon Gold and Silver in the same position. Again, he appeared in the Red and Blue remakes, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, with an updated appearance. Fame Checker -Vermilion City - sign *What does this person do? "Vermilion City Pokémon Gym Leader: Lt. Surge '' ''The Lightning American!" '' ---- -Vermilion Gym - Lt. Surge *Favorite kind of Pokémon? ''"I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war!" ---- -Vermilion Gym - Gentleman Tucker *What is this person like? "When I was in the Army, Lt. Surge was my strict CO. He was a hard taskmaster." '' ---- -Vermilion Gym - Gentleman Tucker *What is this person like? ''"Lt. Surge was always famous for his cautious nature in the Army." ---- -Vermilion Gym - Sailor Dwayne *What is this person like? "Lt. Surge installed the traps in the Gym himself. He set up double locks everywhere." '' ---- -Vermilion City - Pokémon Journal *There’s a rumor... ''"Lt. Surge is rumored to have been a pilot while home in America. '' ''He used the electricity generated by Pokémon to power his plane." ---- -Message from Lt. Surge From: Lt. Surge To: Player "Hey kid! You electrified me in our battle! I didn’t know that there were gutsy trainers like you. It made me change my mind about you!" Sprites Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green Yellow Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver In Anime In Manga Current Released Trivia *Lt. Surge's name is a play on the word SURGE, since he is an type trainer. *Their are several references to Lt. Surge being in the military in the video games (possibly the American army or Air Force). It is said he was Gentleman Tucker's commanding officer in the army during an unspecified war, where his life was saved by electric Pokémon. Their is also a rumor that he was a pilot while in america who used electric Pokémon to power his plane. *He is said to be a member of the United States Army. Meanig he's not from the Pokemon Nation but might be from America. Sort of like Fantina being from France. *His Pokemon are slightly higher leveled in HeartGold and SoulSilver then in Gold, Silver, and Cyrstal. *Surge is awesome, and sometimes his awesomeness may not be perceived unless you are also awesome. *In the episode, "Too Much To 'Chu" It is revealed that Surge's allergy to hot dogs gives him bad gas. *Okay people, I'm seriously just kidding around, don't get mad. Voice Actors *'English:' Maddie Hashenhofflewetzel *'Japanese:' Fumihiko What's his face Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Villains Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters